


The Mermaid

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, short-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Basado en los fanarts de Convallarias, quién escribe en su descripción:"Cualquier tipo de interpretación libre de «La Sirenita», dónde no hay príncipes, ni pulpos-sirenas malvadas, ni padres comprensivos, pero tenemos al servicial padrino, tritón-pulpo, (quién probablemente tuvo su propio drama con una mujer humana), el rey Lucius (Draco no aprueba su crueldad hacia la gente y su deseo de convertir a todos en comida para tiburón), marinero/pirata Harry (elige el que más te guste) y, por supuesto, el obstinado y curioso Draco-Tritón enamorado. Intenta hacer una historia de esto tú mismo, solo estoy aquí para hacer dibujos".Tomando los datos anteriores en cuenta y tergiversando ligeramente la historia de «La Sirenita» obtenemos los siguientes resultados...Fanarts de Convallarias:https://convallarias-art.tumblr.com/post/165627366129/part-2-coming-soon-some-kind-of-a-free
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orseth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/gifts).



> Me propuse volver a escribir algo de sirenas exclusivamente para complacerte. Si, casi parezco una fan toxica (o tal vez lo soy), pero quiero que sepas que he llegado a apreciarte mucho. Espero que la historia te guste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Draco está basado en el fanart de Yayayin3, por lo que cada vez que vean un fanart de Convallarias traten de imaginarlo con el cabello largo y mucho más joven y adorable.
> 
> <https://solecitoyanass.tumblr.com/post/636263971395141632/la-isla-de-las-sirenas>

El agua del profundo mar brillaba azul a causa natural de la reposante y tenue luz del sol que alumbraba hasta el horizonte. También, por naturaleza, el agua era clara como el cristal más puro; sin embargo, si alguien intentaba echar un vistazo para ver lo que se alojaba en las profundidades de las aguas le sería inútil. Apenas una borrosa imagen de peces que nadaban en alta mar se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, el resto quedaba sujeto a la imaginación, en la cual parecía que más allá del fondo sólo existía tierra y oscuridad. Pero esa sólo era la perspectiva del exterior, la perspectiva humana. Porque estando en el fondo del profundo mar podrías ver todo lo que allí se encontraba. Y no era como todos en la superficie piensan, no sólo había arena y oscuridad; había plantas marinas, una espectacular cantidad de especies marinas entre las cuales destacan los peces, de todos colores y tamaños, los cuales se deslizan entre las algas y corales con la destreza exquisita con la que lo hacen las aves entre los árboles.

Y así, entre peces, estrellas de mar, algas y corales se alzaba el imponente palacio del rey del mar.

Era un palacio hermoso; las paredes estaban elaboradas de coral, las ventanas de ámbar transparente y el tejado de conchas las cuales encerraban perlas de preciosura brillante y de impresionante tamaño.

En el interior, la corte real rondaba por doquier mientras algunos peces y otras especies se paseaban curioseando los rincones.

Desde hace muchos años el rey del mar había contraído nupcias con la princesa de un mar lejano; ella era una mujer inteligente y bondadosa, elegante y hermosa. Estaba muy pagada de su nobleza, por lo que se hacía destacar entre el resto de la corte con su ostentoso uso de ostras en la cola. No obstante, eso no reducía la adulación y respeto que profesaban los súbditos por ella, y era verdaderamente venerada por lo bien que cuidaba a su hijo, el príncipe del mar.

Él era un hombre muy joven, atractivo, tenía una extensa cabellera dorada la cual se balanceaba armoniosa con el movimiento de las aguas, su piel era clara y delicada semejante al suave pétalo de una flor, sus ojos grises eran como las perlas exóticas más preciadas del reino. Y tal como el resto de sus familiares, no tenía pies; en su lugar una cola de pez con brillantes escamas plateadas adornaba su extremidad inferior. En cuanto a personalidad, transmitía cierto desconcierto por su aire misterioso y su semblante serio, a pesar de ser amable y comprensivo en realidad, el príncipe de los siete mares era el sueño hecho realidad de toda sirenita y su nombre era Draco.

Draco se pasaba el día jugando con sus amigos Gregory y Vincent en las inmensas salas del palacio, en cuyas paredes crecían hermosas y delicadas flores. A Draco le gustaba cuando los súbditos abrían los grandes ventanales, porque los peces entraban felices al palacio y se acercaban a los nobles para que estos los alimentaran de sus manos. El príncipe solía tomar un poco de sus alimentos y ponerlo en las palmas de sus manos para que pequeños peces se aglomeraran a su alrededor y comenzarán a comer provocándole cosquillas y una inmensa felicidad. Entonces, mientras los pececitos se alimentaban, aprovechaba para acariciarlos tal como los humanos lo hacen con los cachorros.

Por otra parte, frente al palacio se encontraba un precioso jardín, el jardín de la reina, el cual poseía extensos y bastos árboles de color del fuego combinados perfectamente con un azul oscuro, parecido al de lo más profundo del mar. Sus frutos brillaban como lo hace el oro y las flores parecían llamear debido al constante movimiento de los pecíolos y las hojas. Y en vez de pasto verde, el cual suele adornar los jardines del mundo de los hombres, se hallaba arena de color azul azufre, fina y suave en su totalidad, la cual brillaba en toda su extensión cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaban su punto máximo, creando un hermoso resplandor azul. Cualquier humano que tuviera la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al jardín no daría crédito de estar en el mar, en cambio, pensaría que se encontraba en lo más alto de la atmósfera, contemplando el cielo que suelen llamar paraíso.

El jardín era de la reina, pero había otorgado una pequeña porción al príncipe en uno de sus cumpleaños. Él había sido muy feliz y desde entonces se dedicaba a cuidar del lugar plantando lo que le venía en gana. En ocasiones sus amigos también le ayudaban, aunque en general preferían pasarse en las cocinas robando bocadillos a los cocineros.

Draco también coleccionaba los objetos raros que caían al fondo procedentes de los barcos naufragados. Pero de entre todos esos objetos poseía uno el cual era su favorito, una pequeña estatua de mármol. Un niño hermosísimo, esculpido en un mármol muy blanco y nítido; las olas la habían arrojado al fondo del océano. Y siempre que Draco lo observaba se preguntaba quién podría ser el dueño original de tan bonita figura, si estaba inspirado en un humano real o simplemente había sido producto de la imaginación de un excelente artesano.

Y eso nos lleva a la más grande afición del príncipe, es decir, el mundo de los humanos.

Desde que era pequeño y escuchaba hablar a sus padres y otros miembros de la corte sobre el mundo de la superficie surgió en él una inquietud y curiosidad desbordante. Por eso, siempre que alguien hablaba de aquel lugar aprovechaba para echar a andar su imaginación construyendo en su mente los barcos, las ciudades y los animales que no necesitaban más que beber el agua para vivir. Se preguntaba cómo serían los aromas de las flores y si los árboles serían tan verdes como aseguraban los mayores.

Afortunadamente faltaba muy poco para que cumpliera los quince años de edad. Que era la edad en la que se les permitía ir a la superficie, salir de las aguas y sentarse a luz de la luna en los arrecifes, allí tenían la oportunidad de ver los barcos que navegaban en la lejanía, pero también poseían la oportunidad de ver los bosques y las ciudades. Draco siempre se preguntaba su todo sería como lo imaginaba.

A un mes para su cumpleaños número quince, Draco se sentía más y más ansioso, así que todas las noches abría la ventana de su alcoba y miraba hacia arriba, contemplando a través de las aguas azul oscuras, cómo los peces correteaban agitando las aletas y la cola. Una distante luz plateada más allá alcanzaba a vislumbrarse, su madre había dicho que se trataba de la luna, la cual era acompañada por unas luces resplandecientes llamadas estrellas. El príncipe estaba tan ansioso por conocer todo aquello que su corazón se agitaba de anticipación.

A veces la luz de la luna era eclipsada por una sombra negra. Draco sabía que se trataba de ballenas o los barcos que navegaban por la zona.

Antes que él, otros jóvenes de la corte ya habían tenido el privilegio de conocer el mundo de los hombres.

Por ejemplo, Blaise, quién al regreso de su viaje contó cómo había sido el tiempo que había pasado bajo la luz de la luna, descansando en un banco de arena, el mar permaneciendo en calma, contemplando la cercana costa de una gran ciudad, donde las luces centelleaban como millares de estrellas, y oyendo la música, el ruido de las ruedas de los carruajes y las voces de las personas; Draco anhelaba ver todo aquello.

Pansy era una joven que había obtenido permiso para subir a la superficie un par de meses antes. Ella había emergido en el momento preciso en que el sol se ponía, y aquel espectáculo le pareció el más sublime de todos.

— De un extremo el otro, el sol era como de oro —explicó a su regreso—, y las nubes, ¡Oh, las nubes! ¡quién sería capaz de describir su belleza! —Draco se sintió ilusionado al escuchar aquello, mucho más cuando habló sobre los cisnes salvajes que nadaban sobre la superficie tal como lo hacían los barcos, estos eran blancos e imponentes cuando abrían las alas de par en par. Por lo que Pansy había descrito, su mundo marino no se asemejaba en nada a la hermosura del mundo de arriba.

— Falta poco Draco, sólo un poco —se decía todas las noches para calmar sus ansias mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Y así, entre noches de insomnio y emoción anticipada llegó el día en que cumplió los quince años.

Antes de que se le permitiera subir a la superficie, se celebró una gran fiesta en su honor. Su padre y su madre permanecían en sus tronos de ostras mientras los demás asistentes bailaban y cantaban.

— Bien, ahora que ya eres mayor —comenzó su madre—, puedes subir a la superficie.

Draco besó a su madre en agradecimiento. Luego giró a mirar a su padre quién parecía molesto, lo cual era seguro, Draco sabía muy bien la aversión que el rey del mar sentía por lo hombres. Que deseaba destrozarlos en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a los tiburones. Pero era una tradición en el reino que todos podían subir a la superficie al cumplir los quince años y no había nada que el rey pudiera hacer al respecto. Ese hecho iba más allá de sus poderes reales.

— ¡Adiós! —dijo, elevándose ligero y diáfano a través del agua, tal como una delicada burbuja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo. Vamos con otro pequeño capítulo.

Cuando Draco salió a la superficie el sol acababa de ocultarse, las nubes relucían en un tono rosado y dorado, y en el rosado cielo brillaba la estrella vespertina, era tan clara y bella como tantos habían descrito. Draco permitió que el aire suave y fresco golpeara su rostro, disfrutando de la suave caricia. A poca distancia pudo vislumbrar un barco de tres palos, se apresuró a acercarse para tener una mejor visión y audio de lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior. Al estar más cerca pudo ver en cubierta a los que supuso eran marineros por entre las jarcias y sobre las pértigas. Se escuchaba música animada y canto. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que la noche cayera por completo, haciendo que los tripulantes encendieran centenares de farolillos de colores. Draco se acercó nadando a las ventanas de los camarotes, y cada vez que una ola lo levantaba aprovechaba para echar una mirada a través de los cristales, límpidos como espejos. En cada una de esas oportunidades veía muchos hombres magníficamente ataviados. Su atención estaba centrada en todo a la vez, hasta que vislumbró al hombre más hermoso que en el universo podía existir, era un joven de semi alargada melena negra desordenada y grandes ojos verdes, los cuales contrastaban magníficamente con su piel bronceada. Seguramente no tendría más allá de diecisiete años.

Por las conversaciones de los marineros, supo que era cumpleaños de su capitán, y por eso se celebraba la fiesta. Los marineros bailaban en cubierta, y cuando el capitán salió a cubierta se dispararon varios cohetes los cuales brillaron en el aire, iluminándolo como la luz de día.

Era un acontecimiento sin igual, emocionante sin duda, pero eso no evitó que Draco se asustara y se sumergiera en el agua por un momento. Cuando volvió a asomar su cabeza fuera del agua pudo observar en el cielo unas ondas en forma de estrellas centelleante las cuales brillaban de múltiples colores. Las luces ondeaban hacía todas partes dando una curva suave hacia bajo, el príncipe del mar sintió por un momento que caerían sobre él, pero no fue así, las luces terminaron por extinguirse en el cielo.

Y mientras tanto, a bordo del barco continuaba el festejo.

Su atención se centró por breves instantes en el capitán del navío. Después volvió a buscar con sus grises ojos a aquel joven que había descubierto cuando se asomó por los cristales de los camarotes.

_ ¡Es tan guapo!, _ pensó mientras sus ojos se centraban en la manera en que sonreía hacia su capitán mientras estrechaba su mano, seguramente felicitándolo.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces que no quería irse, quería permanecer observando el navío, observando al guapo marinero hasta que llegara el momento de volver al fondo del mar.

Pasado el tiempo las luces de los faroles comenzaron a apagarse, los cohetes dejaron de ser lanzados al cielo y el ánimo se fue apaciguando.

Draco permaneció allí, observando al joven marinero, sólo contemplándolo en la distancia hasta que el barco comenzó a acelerar su marcha. Los hombres izaron las velas una a una.

Durante ese tiempo el cielo fue cubriéndose de nubes oscuras, en la lejanía zigzagueaban algunos rayos anunciando que se acercaba una poderosa tormenta.

Los marineros tuvieron que arriar nuevamente velas mientras el buque se balanceaba en el mar que enfurecido enviaba oscuras olas arrasadoras las cuales se estrellaban contra los mástiles. El barco a esas alturas no parecía otra cosa más que un juguete a disposición de las aguas enfurecidas. Draco no tenía idea de cuál era el impacto que estaba provocando en los marineros el movimiento brusco, para el simplemente era un paseo divertido por las olas, por eso sonreía divertido.

El barco crujía y crepitaba, las gruesas planchas se torcían a los embates del mar. Y entonces... El palo mayor se partió por la mitad como si fuera una pequeña ramita podrida, y el barco empezó a tambalearse de un costado al otro en movimientos brutales, mientras el agua penetraba entre las maderas. Fue entonces que Draco comprendió el peligro que corrían aquellos hombres; él mismo estaba escapando de los maderos y restos flotantes que caían a los alrededores. En momentos la oscuridad gobernaba en su totalidad, tanto que el príncipe del mar no podía distinguir nada en absoluto; otras veces los relámpagos deslumbraban emitiendo una luz tan intensa que le permitía reconocer a los hombres del barco. Pero los ojos del rubio únicamente buscaban al joven de bellos ojos verdes, su mirada paseaba de un lado a otro desesperado, intentando encontrarlo y temiendo que hubiera caído por la borda y que se hubiera hundido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, al partirse el navío, lo vio, allí estaba, hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar.

Lo primero que sintió al ver el cuerpo del joven fue felicidad, pero se desvaneció de inmediato al recordar que los humanos no podían vivir en el agua. Al menos no como ellos. Dedujo entonces que en poco tiempo moriría y eso definitivamente no lo permitiría. Impulsándose para nadar lo más rápido posible se dirigió hasta el cuerpo del hermoso joven esquivando con maestría los maderos que caían esparcidos por la superficie. Hundiéndose en el agua y elevándose nuevamente, por fin llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el hermoso marinero, el cual estaba perdiendo los últimos vestigios de energía; los brazos y piernas empezaban a entumecérsele, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con dificultad, sin duda habría sucumbido de no haber llegado a su rescate. El rubio sostuvo su cabeza fuera del agua y se abandonó al impulso de las olas.

Al amanecer, la tempestad se había calmado, pero del barco no quedaban más que restos de madera flotando en la superficie; el sol se elevó, rojo y brillante, del seno del mar. Draco había permanecido toda la noche cuidando de aquel joven. Esperando que se recuperara para que su corazón pudiera palpitar tranquilo.

Poco a poco el marinero fue recobrando la vida; aun cuando sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

_ Es tan hermoso _ , pensó el rubio dejándose llevar por un sentimiento abrazador que poco a poco creía en su pecho. Fue entonces que se aventuró y estampó un cariñoso beso en su hermosa y despejada frente una vez le apartó el cabello empapado, allí descubrió una extraña cicatriz que atravesaba el lado derecho de su frente e incluso alcanzaba a cortar la ceja, pero esa extraña cicatriz no le restaba atractivo; Draco se preguntó cómo habría obtenido tal marca. Acarició las largas pestañas negras y se dedicó a inspeccionar con cuidado cada detalle del resto de ese bello rostro. Impulsado por sus sentimientos concentró la mirada en los labios ásperos del joven y no dudó ni por un segundo en besarlos.

Hace unas horas había llegado a tierra firme, dónde se había dedicado a cuidar del joven; la tierra firme era tan bella como Blaise lo había descrito; sobre la tierra se levantan imponentes y altas montañas azules, en cuyas cimas resplandecía la blanca nieve; en la orilla se extendían soberbios bosques verdes, y en primer término había un edificio el cual no sabía lo que era, supuso que se trataba de una iglesia o un convento, sus amigos alguna vez habían descrito como eran. Desde su posición podía ver el jardín adornado por altos naranjos y limoneros, y ante la puerta se alzaban grandes palmeras. El mar formaba una pequeña bahía, resguardada de los vientos, pero tan profunda, que se alargaba hasta unas rocas cubiertas de fina y blanca arena.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar en el gran edificio blanco, y un grupo de bonitos jovencitas salieron al jardín. Eso alertó al príncipe, quién se alejó nadando hasta detrás de unas altas rocas que sobresalían del agua. Se cubrió la cabeza y el pecho con espuma del mar para evitar que alguien pudiera verlo, de esa manera se dispuso a espiar a las jovencitas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las jóvenes descubrieran al hermoso hombre de cabello negro. Todas corrieron en su dirección asustadas, tal vez pensando lo peor, y en poco tiempo ya estaban rodeándolo. Draco vio cómo el hombre abría por fin los ojos, parpadeó repetidas veces antes de recobrar la consciencia por completo y entonces sonrió a las mujeres; Draco deseó que fuera él a quien hubiera sonreído de esa encantadora manera, pero eso era imposible, pues ignoraba quien lo había salvado. Sintiéndose afligido, y después de haberlo visto entrar en el vasto edificio, se sumergió tristemente en el agua y regresó al palacio en el fondo del mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy Draco conoció a Harry y quedó enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde aquel día la personalidad de Draco había cambiado, se había convertido en un joven taciturno y caviloso. Sus amigos se la pasaban preguntando qué había visto en su primera salida, más no lo contó.

En numerosas ocasiones, a la hora del ocaso o del alba, volvía al lugar donde había dejado al hombre moreno. Y día tras día, recordando su primera noche allí, fue observando cómo maduraban los frutos del jardín y cómo eran recogidos; vio derretirse la nieve de las altas montañas, pero nunca al hombre hermoso que había salvado en aquella noche de tormenta; y cada noche volvía al palacio triste y afligido. El bálsamo que le ayudaba a sobre llevar su enamoramiento era sentarse en el jardín y contemplar las hermosas flores de su madre; porque él dejó de cuidar las propias, por eso empezaron a crecer salvajes, invadiendo los senderos y entrelazando sus largos tallos y hojas en las ramas de los árboles, hasta tapar la luz por completo.

Sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse, Draco jamás se había comportado así. Por eso decidieron presionarlo, solo un poco, para que al fin confesara lo que le sucedía. Y ocurrió, cuando el príncipe no pudo ser capaz de aguantar más la agonía.

Narcissa estaba preocupada.

Lucius furioso. Y decepcionado.

¿Cómo era posible que su propio hijo se enamorara de un humano?

Era inaudito. El hijo del rey del mar, de aquel que no deseaba más que destrucción para los abominables humanos, se enamorara de un humano, un ser que portaba esas asquerosas extremidades llamadas piernas. Parecía hirónico.

— Es una bendición que ese hombre no haya aparecido de nuevo. Sería todo un problema que Draco volviera a verlo.

Narcissa sólo arqueó la ceja y frunció los labios. Le enfurecía que su esposo únicamente se concentrara en el hecho de que Draco se había fijado en un humano y no en el hecho de que su hijo estaba sufriendo.

— ¡Eres un pésimo padre! —Exclamó antes de darse la vuelta y salir nadando del salón.

Al mismo tiempo que confesó aquello a sus padres, también lo vieron a sus amigos, quienes se mostraron desconcertados. Por supuesto que comprendían que los humanos tenían su belleza, pero no se comparaba a la propia. Además, en la historia de las sirenas, jamás se había visto a alguno unirse con un humano, era totalmente absurdo.

Sin embargo, Astoria, una pequeña sirenita, se compareció de él y fue por su hermana Daphne, quién alguna vez le contó algo que seguramente ayudaría al príncipe.

Daphne llegó en poco tiempo y narró lo que sabía.

— Al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños, mientras admiraba las brillantes estrellas desde esa misma tierra firme de la que hablas, vi que un barco se acercaba. Poco después, unas bonitas jóvenes y otras mayores salieron del monasterio, entre ellas iba el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro, y pensé "es muy guapo"; todos los marineros lo llamaban Harry, entonces vi como el hombre subió a cubierta y se marchó en aquel barco.

Draco parecía triste ante aquella noticia. Por supuesto, no lo había visto más porque él se había ido a alguna otra tierra desconocida.

— Oh, príncipe mío, no te entristezcas, hay algo más. ¡Díselo Daphne!

La hermosa sirena rubia asintió.

— Cuando el hombre subió a cubierta, escuché decirle: "Si tienen noticias de ella háganmelo saber enviando una carta a Gryffindor".

— Gryffindor, mi príncipe —interrumpió Pansy—. Allí es donde se encuentra.

Los ojos grises brillaron emocionados y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco. Esa sí que era una buena noticia.

— Pero esas son tierras muy lejanas, según he escuchado —reveló al final la rubia. La emoción que había crecido en Draco se desvaneció cuál flama de una vela en medio de una ventisca.

— No te preocupes amigo, encontraremos la forma de ir hasta allá. ¿Verdad Gregory? —El tritón aludido asintió, pero Draco estaba perdiendo las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban. Definitivamente, no volvería a ver al bello hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Pero entonces, una grandiosa idea vino a su cabeza. Sin decir palabra alguna, salió apresurado del palacio y vio a su padre en el patio entrenando a sus tiburones. Para que no lo viera tuvo que esconderse tras los corales, y cuando se distrajo nadó con rapidez hacia las afueras del palacio.

Nadó y nadó hasta que llegó a su destino. Una gran cueva en el fondo del mar.

Se sumergió en el interior de un túnel oscuro con la misma velocidad a la que había llegado y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontró en el interior, las luces neón así lo comprobaron.

— ¡Padrino Severus! —Exclamó contento.

Un tritón con tentáculos de pulpo, cabellera negra, larga hasta los hombros, con profundos ojos negros y nariz ganchuda lo que recibe con un gruñido.

— Necesito tu ayuda.

El tritón dejó de hacer sus labores y miró con atención a su amado ahijado.

— Verás ... Hay una cosa del mundo de los hombres que necesito ver. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque está muy lejos, ¿tendrás algo que pueda ayudarme?

Severus entrecerró los ojos inspeccionado a su joven ahijado.

— Draco, ¿Qué tramas?

El rubio fingió estar ofendido.

— Por supuesto que nada. Sólo quiero ver las cosas que no puedo ver aquí.

— Bien, si es así ... —Severus dio la vuelta y buscó entre sus cosas hasta que sacó un espejo de mano—. Con este espejo podrás ver lo que quieras del mundo humano. No tienes más que decir: Dime espejo mágico dónde está ... Y agregas el nombre del objeto o especie que quieras ver.

Draco extendió la mano, pero su padrino no entregó el espejo.

— Confiaré en ti, Draco. No te metas en problemas.

Con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo agradeció y prometió que no haría nada malo. Y feliz, volvió al palacio.

Y así lo hizo, por la noche, en la intimidad de su habitación susurró "Dime espejo mágico dónde está Harry, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes", y allí estaba, en el espejo se formó la imagen del joven Harry quién estaba rodeado de varios pelirrojos. Seguramente sus familiares. El príncipe del mar estaba muy feliz. Desde entonces Draco observaba al hermoso hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, pero le bastaba con ver su hermoso rostro.

Varias noches lo ejecutará abordar el barco de su capitán y navegar por extensas distancias, a veces alcanzaba a vislumbrar las banderas ondeantes; Draco imaginaba el sonido del viento, de la música, el canto de las aves, el de la voz de su amado cada vez que hablaba.

Muchas noches, al ver la hermosa sonrisa del joven y esos bellos ojos verdes brillar sintió que su corazón se agitaba de regocijo y se ponía contento por haberle salvado la vida, cuando flotaba medio muerto, a merced de las olas; recordaba cómo su cabeza había reposado en su regazo, y aquel beso que le había robado, no importaba que fuera su primer beso, él sabía que era el más magnífico que cualquier ser podría haber tenido la dicha de experimentar. Pero él lo ignoraba, no tenía idea de que el príncipe del mar era quién le había salvado, seguramente ni en sueños le conocía.

Y así, cada día iba sintiendo más afecto por los hombres; cada vez sentían mayores deseos de subir hasta ellos, hasta su mundo, que parecía mucho más vasto que el propio: podía volar en sus barcos por la superficie marina, escalar montañas más altas que las nubes; poseían tierras cubiertas de bosques y campos, que se extendían mucho más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Y había tantas cosas que quería conocer, pero en su hogar era difícil tener acceso a todas esas maravillas.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarse a Harry y hacer que lo conociera, que supiera que él era quien lo había salvado. Su madre era una mujer muy sabía y había vivido bastantes años, seguramente podría darle una respuesta.

— Suponiendo que los hombres no se ahogaran —Narcissa arreglaba su jardín cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo, el decidió comenzar cuestionándola sobre algo que había ocurrido revuelo en su mente desde hace tiempo—, ¿vivirían eternamente? ¿No mueren como nosotros, los seres submarinos? ―Por supuesto que sabía que ellos también podrían morir, pero necesitan dirigirla al tema que le interesaba.

— Sí —respondió—, ellos también mueren, y su vida en comparación a la nuestra es demasiado breve. Cómo sabes, nosotros podemos alcanzar la edad de trescientos años, no obstante, cuando dejamos de existir nos convertimos en simple espuma y flotamos sobre el agua. Ni siquiera queda una tumba entre nuestros seres queridos como recuerdo de que alguna vez existimos.

Draco sabía que al no poseer un alma inmortal no eran capaces de renacer. Tal como una flor silvestre, que al ser cortada de raíz jamás reverdecería.

— En cambio los humanos —continuó explicando Narcissa—, tienen un alma, un alma que vive eternamente. Aun después de que el cuerpo ha sido consumido por la tierra; esa alma se eleva a través del aire diáfano hasta las rutilantes estrellas.

Draco se imaginó a los humanos elevándose, tal como ellos lo hacían en el agua para ver la tierra. Ellos lo hacían igual, pero volando como las aves, ascendiendo hasta más allá del cielo.

— Es triste que a nosotros no nos hayan otorgado un alma inmortal —expresó más para sí. Y después, una idea tardía vino a su mente—. Feliz cambiaría mis centenares de vida por ser sólo una persona humana y poder participar luego del mundo celestial.

— ¡PERO QUÉ ATROCIDAD HAS DICHO! —Exclamó enfurecida la reina—. Nosotros somos mucho más dichosos y no es por seguirle la corriente a tu padre, pero somos mejores que los humanos de allá arriba.

— ¿Enserio crees que somos mejores? ¿Que ellos merecen ser carne para los tiburones de papá? —Narcissa iba a objetar ante el atrevimiento indebido del insolente príncipe, pero este sigue hablando—. ¿Entonces es mejor morir y vagar por el mar convertido en espuma, sin poder oír el sonido de las olas, ni ver las hermosas flores y el destello dorado del sol? ¿No habrá una manera de adquirir un alma inmortal?

— Existe —contestó con firmeza la reina—. Si que hay un medio, pero es casi imposible lograrlo, prácticamente es suicidio.

— Dímelo madre —incentivó suplicando con la mirada.

Ella contestó:

— Sería necesario que un humano te quisiera con un amor más intenso del que tiene a su padre y su madre; que te quisiera a ti con todas sus fuerzas y todo su amor, tanto que hiciera que un sacerdote uniera tu vida con la suya y te prometiera fidelidad hasta la eternidad. De ese modo, una parte de su alma entraría en tu cuerpo. Es la única manera en que obtendrías parte en la bienaventuranza reservada a los humanos. Pero como te dije, es imposible, un suicidio, jamás podrá suceder.

— ¿Por qué no sería posible? —Cuestionó el príncipe interesado en el argumento que su madre daría.

— Lo que aquí en el mar es hermoso, me refiero a tu cola de pez, en la tierra lo encuentran monstruoso. Ellos no nos comprenden. La hermosura para ellos va acompañada de dos apoyos macizos, a los que llaman piernas.

Draco está con un suspiro su cola de pez.

— Pero no hay que ponernos tristes por eso —le animó entendiendo que su hijo estaba pensando en la imposibilidad de reunirse con aquel muchacho del que parecía enamorado—. Es toda una bendición poseer la oportunidad de navegar y disfrutar de este mundo durante los trescientos años que tenemos de vida. Es un tiempo muy largo, pero el descanso llega al final. Anímate hijo mío, esta noche celebraremos un baile de gala, verás que olvidarás todo.

La fiesta fue de una magnificencia como la que nunca se ha visto en la tierra. Las paredes y el techo del gran salón eran de grueso cristal transparente. Centenares de enormes conchas, color de rosa y verde, se alineaban a uno y otro lado con un fuego de llama azul que iluminaba toda la sala y proyectaba su luz al exterior a través de las paredes, y alumbraba el mar, permitiendo ver los innúmeros peces que nadaban junto a los muros de cristal; unos, con brillantes escamas de colores; otros con reflejos dorados y plateados. Por el centro de la sala fluía una corriente ancha, y en ella bailaban los moradores submarinos al son de su propio canto; cabe decir aquí que el canto de los humanos jamás alcanzará tan exquisito sonido celestial. La sirena Astoria era quien cantaba mejor y todos los asistentes aplaudían entusiasmado por tan excelente interpretación. Definitivamente ella poseía la voz más hermosa de cuantas existen en la tierra y en el mar.

Y mientras todos celebranban felices, Draco volvió a recordar el mundo de arriba. No podía dejar de pensar en el apuesto Harry. Ni en su pena por no poseer un alma inmortal que le permitiera acercarse a él. Y mientras Astoria continuaba cantando, se escabulló entre los asistentes y salió del palacio. Se sentó en su jardincito para pensar en sus penas, meditaba sobre el futuro. Un futuro dónde Harry envejecería y eventualmente formaría una familia. Donde el hombre al que amaba llegaría a la vejez hasta que llegara un momento en que ya no existiría y él permanecería en el mar por muchos años más hasta que se convirtiera en espuma de mar. Entonces una idea maravillosa surgió en su mente, sonrió feliz y sus ojos grises brillaron emocionados, entonces pensó: “Es seguro que en estos momentos está surcando las olas aquel ser a quien quiero más que a mi padre ya mi madre, aquél que es dueño de todos mis pensamientos y en cuya mano quisiera yo depositar la dicha de toda mi vida. Lo intentaré todo para conquistarlo y adquirir un alma inmortal. Mientras todos bailan en el palacio, iré a visitar a mi padrino, estoy seguro de que él me ayudará ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es miércoles y la historia avanza, prácticamente llegamos a la mitad, pronto Draco saldrá a la superficie cual si fuera un humano de nacimiento.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco se encaminó hacia el gran túnel oscuro, tras el cual vivía su padrino. Era un camino de suelo arenoso dónde no crecían flores ni algas, pelado y gris.

— ¡Padrino Severus! —el tritón resopló al escuchar la voz de su ahijado. Y apagó lentamente el mechero de su caldero.

— ¿No deberías estar en un baile? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

— Debería, pero no tiene sentido estar allí si mi corazón desea estar en otro lugar.

El padrino se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, presagiando que la presencia de Draco en su guarida no significaba algo bueno.

— Dime Draco. ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo, decidiendo cómo debería comenzar a explicar.

— Verás... La primera noche que salí al mundo de arriba me encontré con un hombre...

— ¡No! —exclamó Snape, parecía asustado—. Draco, no puede ser. Era él a quién querías ver en el espejo, ¿Verdad? —el rubio asintió, Snape movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de comprender lo que su ahijado estaba revelando, lo cierto era que sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a su ahijado y desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar equivocado—. Dime Draco, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

El rubio tragó antes de comenzar a explicar.

— Bueno... Me gustaría tener un alma inmortal.

Los ojos del padrino se desorbitaron.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la única manera en que puedes lograr algo así? —Draco asintió—. Entonces sabes que es imposible. Ningún humano en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un ser como nosotros, ellos no entienden nuestra naturaleza.

— Sé que no lo harían —respondió con determinación—, pero no habrá una manera, un hechizo, o un amuleto que sirva para...

— Sé lo que quieres decir —interrumpió Severus al fin comprendiendo—. Quieres librarte de la cola de pez y en lugar de ella tener dos piernas para andar tal como si fueras un hombre, esperando que ese desconocido hombre se enamore de ti y gracias a su amor puedas obtener esa alma mortal que tanto ansías. Pero he de decirte que con sólo pensarlo estás cometiendo una estupidez.

Draco hizo una mueca, claramente estaba en desacuerdo con su padrino.

— Pero no estoy dispuesto a satisfacer tus deseos, te quiero demasiado como para lanzarte a esa misión suicida.

¿Por qué su madre y Severus continuaban diciendo que era suicidio?

— Por favor padrino, ayúdame —decidió suplicar—. ¿Acaso tú jamás te has enamorado? ¿Es que tú no puedes comprender el dolor que alberga en mi corazón al saber que no podré estar con mi amado y que mi alma se desvanecerá en la nada después de trescientos años?

Su padrino permaneció en silencio, su expresión inmutable sugería que no, que jamás había sentido nada parecido, pero la realidad era que, de hecho, él mismo, hace años, antes de ser elegido como el padrino de Draco, también se había enamorado de una humana. Igual que Draco y otros tritones y sirenas de quince años, había viajado al exterior como derecho de conocer ese mundo, donde conoció a su amada t desde entonces todas las noches subía para observarla y amarla en silencio, sabiendo que jamás estarían juntos. En algún tiempo escuchó que ella había muerto y ahora no quedaba más que el recuerdo de su hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego y sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos verdes, verdes como ninguna joya en el mundo.

— He dicho que no y ahora vuelve al palacio. Tu padre debe estar buscándote.

— Por favor, padrino. Te lo suplico.

— ¡No! Y ya vete, tengo cosas que hacer —y se puso a guardar frascos e ingredientes que estaban esparcidos alrededor de su caldero.

Draco se acomodó en un caracol que solían usar los tritones para reposar y se puso a llorar su pena. Severus negó con la cabeza y continuó trabajando, fingiendo que lo que le ocurría a su ahijado no le afectaba. Después de un buen tiempo en el que parecía que el príncipe del mar no cambiaría de opinión, se acercó para consolarlo. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría por ello, pero no soportaba ver al adorable rubio así.

— ¿Qué tiene ese humano de especial que te hace sentir así?

— Padrino, es que si tú lo vieras entenderías porqué quiero estar a su lado —respondió afligido—. Si vieras su hermosa cabellera negra y su piel tostada, si tan solo pudieras ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como no hay otros...

— ¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó perturbado.

— Que...

— ¡Silencio! —Severus comenzó a meditar la situación, era como si la historia se volviera a repetir, pero tal vez en esta ocasión el desenlace podía ser diferente—. Te ayudaré —los ojos de Draco brillaron ante la emoción—, pero antes debes saber los riesgos que corres si tu plan de conquistar a ese humano no funciona.

Draco asintió, su expresión mostraba seguridad, aunque en el fondo estaba comenzando a sentir miedo.

— Una vez hayas adquirido la forma humana, jamás podrás recuperar la de tritón. Jamás podrás volver a vivir en el agua y, por tanto, no podrás volver con tus padres ni tus amigos; si no conquistas el corazón del humano, de tal manera que por ti se olvide de su padre y de su madre, se aferre a ti con alma y cuerpo y haga que un sacerdote una sus vidas, convirtiéndote en su pareja, no adquirirás un alma inmortal. Por el contrario, la primera mañana después de su boda con otra persona, se partirá tu corazón y te convertirás en espuma de mar, destinado a flotar en el agua por la eternidad.

Draco se puso pálido. Pensando... ¿De verdad valía la pena? Y la respuesta llegó en un par de segundos.

— Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme —exclamó únicamente centrando sus pensamientos en el apuesto humano y su alma inmortal.

— Muy bien, ya que lo has decidido y estás tan seguro... Te prepararé una poción con la cual te dirigirás a tierra antes de que amanezca. Una vez allí, te sentarás en la orilla y la tomarás, y en seguida te desaparecerá la cola, encogiéndose y transformándose en lo que los humanos llaman piernas; pero te va a doler, aunque después, cuando el resto de tu cuerpo se acostumbré, no sentirás nada.

— Sí, estoy preparado para eso.

Severus asintió.

— Hay algo más —Draco parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Qué es, padrino? —cuestionó sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

— Esta pócima proviene del libro de magia oscura, solo la magia oscura es capaz de cometer tal atrocidad. Y cómo es siempre con este tipo de magia, cobrará para cumplir tu deseo.

El rubio estaba tan pálido al final de la explicación que parecía un cadáver.

— ¿Cuál será el precio?

Severus cerró los ojos un momento antes de responder con firmeza.

— Perderás la capacidad del habla. Esa es la consecuencia de usar magia oscura para cambiar tu naturaleza.

— Pero si me quedo sin voz, ¿Cómo seré capaz de hablar con él, decirle que lo amo, que lo amé desde el día que lo vi en aquel barco? —preguntó sosteniendo su garganta con la mano.

— Eso no lo sé, Draco. Si estás tan seguro de que ese humano se enamorará de ti entonces puedes arriesgarte, pero si por el contrario temes que tus sentimientos no puedan ser correspondidos, será mejor que declines y vuelvas al palacio con los tuyos, con los que te aman incondicionalmente y no dejarán de hacerlo.

Meditó un par de minutos, Severus estaba seguro que su ahijado volvería al palacio y él podría estar en paz sabiendo que no envió a su ahijado a la muerte

— ¡Así sea entonces! —exclamó Draco determinado a sufrir hasta las últimas consecuencias; Severus se puso pálido, indeciso, tal vez sería mejor echarlo de su guarida y hablar con sus padres, pero si lo hacía, seguramente Lucius lo desterraría por la grave falta y no podía permitir algo así. Entonces fue hacia su gabinete y tomó un pequeño caldero para preparar la opción.

Comenzó echando al caldero la sangre oscura que brotó de unas serpientes marinas a las que les había cortado por la mitad. El vapor morado oscuro provocó que el príncipe hiciera una mueca, y sintió nauseas cuando inhaló el apestoso aroma que despedía el caldero. Severus continuó echando otros ingredientes al caldero, y cuando ya la mezcla estuvo en su punto de cocción, produjo un sonido de burbujeo. Quedó al fin lista la pócima, la cual tenía el aspecto de agua cristalina. Nada que ver con la apariencia inicial.

— Está lista, Draco —dijo Severus entregándola a su ahijado —recuerda que una vez la bebas no habrá marcha atrás.

Draco asintió tomando el frasco con el contenido.

— Piénsalo bien hasta en el último segundo. Eres sensato, Draco. Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión.

Draco abrazó con fuerza a su padrino y le agradeció por haberle ayudado. Le prometió que no moriría en el intento de encontrar su alma inmortal y que cuando lograra su sueño enviaría una señal para que supiera que se encontraba bien y era feliz. Terminada la despedida cruzó rápidamente el túnel oscuro y nadó hacía la superficie.

Antes de subir por completo, contempló el palacio de su padre; en la gran sala de baile habían apagado las antorchas; seguramente todo el mundo estaría durmiendo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a acercarse, no quería que lo descubrieran y al tener que dar explicaciones seguramente le sería impedido beber la poción. Únicamente susurró una despedida pensando en su madre, en su padre y en sus amigos, sin duda los extrañaría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y retomó su camino antes de que su corazón reventara de pena. Y así, con la tristeza a flote y sus esperanzas de encontrar el amor quemando su corazón se remontó a través de las aguas azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

El sol no había salido aun cuando llegó a la orilla del monasterio y se aventuró a acercarse al edificio. La luna brillaba con una claridad maravillosa. Draco la observó fijamente por contados segundo antes de decidirse a ingerir la poción. La bebió de un sólo trago, evitando probar el sabor amargo, pero fue en vano, el asqueroso sabor se quedó atrapado en su boca aun cuando la poción ya había atravesado su garganta. Esperó breves segundo antes de sentir como si una espada de doble filo le atravesara la columna vertebral; cayó desmayado y quedó tendido en el suelo pareciendo un muerto. Al salir el sol volvió en sí; sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que sus caderas dolían.

 _Harry_... pensó al vislumbrar una mata de cabellos oscuros que tapaba la luz del sol.

No, no era Harry, era un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises parecidos a los suyos. El joven lo miraba con atención.

— Está vivo —anunció a alguien que no alcanzó a ver.

«¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco parpadeó e intentó moverse, pero gimió al sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Recordando porqué estaba allí, bajó la mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, de inmediato pudo observar que en lugar de su cola de pez, había un par de blanquísimas piernas. No sabía si sería correcto llamarlas así, pero en su mente se dijo que eran muy lindas; no obstante, una idea tardía llegó a su mente, estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que intentó cubrirse con su larga y abundante cabellera rubia.

— Oh —exclamó aquel joven y le acercó una manta en la cual se envolvió sin dudarlo. Veía claramente que el hombre sonreía ante sus movimientos torpes. Frunció el ceño por eso, definitivamente no era ningún idiota para que se burlara así del príncipe del mar... Y pensando en eso, ya no era más el príncipe del palacio marino, ahora era un simple humano sin hogar y sin familia, pero con un sueño por lograr.

Entre movimientos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer que se cubría de pies a cabeza, era mayor y lo observaba con aprensión

El hombre procedió a preguntarle su nombre y cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero él no podía responderle. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar, así que se limitó a mirarle tristemente, no a propósito, sólo por ser consciente del hecho.

— No puedes hablar... —afirmó en una exhalación.

Draco asintió.

— Ven con nosotros, debes estar hambriento y deshidratado —por primera vez habló la mujer. Y se acercó para ayudar al otro hombre a ponerlo de pie.

— Aunque quiera decirnos si ha naufragado no podrá hacerlo —confirmó el joven haciendo una mueca—. Por cierto, soy Cedric y ella es la Madre Pomona.

Draco los miró a ambos y sonrió ligeramente intentando decir con el gesto que era un placer conocerlos.

— ¿Sabes escribir? —cuestionó la madre Pomona mientras entraban al convento.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que sabía escribir, pero la escritura de los seres marinos; no tenía idea del tipo de escritura que usaban los hombres.

Entraron a la gran estructura, Draco se maravilló por lo fresco y silencioso que era el interior. Lo llevaron a una pequeña habitación donde solo había una cama colocada en una de las esquinas. Y le otorgaron una camisa y un pantalón.

Ambas personas salieron dejándolo solo. Suspiró agotado y procedió a vestirse como lo hacían los humanos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó los escasos objetos a su alrededor. Un crucifijo en la pared, una mesita de noche en la cual solamente había un libro viejo y desgastado. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, en poco tiempo nuevamente estaba profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó había una charola de comida en la mesita.

Inhaló el dulce aroma del pan y la mantequilla; sonrió emocionado, sería la primera vez que probaría comida para humanos.

Degustó con felicidad el pedazo de pan y bebió su chocolate caliente.

— Ya has despertado y veo que has comido —dijo la Madre Pomona—. Me alegro mucho por ti. Draco trató de agradecer por la comida, pero cuando intentó hablar no emitió ningún sonido, se sintió frustrado.

«¡Oh! Dulce pequeño, debe ser triste no poder expresar tus sentimientos en palabras.

Draco resopló mentalmente, frustrado. Odiaba que lo comparecieran.

— Cedric quiere hablar contigo, acompáñame por favor.

Se pusieron en marcha y caminaron nuevamente al exterior.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Cedric cuando llegaron a su encuentro. Draco asintió—. Me da gusto. Ehh... Verás que aquí es un convento de novicias. Por ser hombre no puedes quedarte con ellas.

Draco frunció el ceño intentando comprender. ¿Si no podía quedarse cómo es que Cedric sí?, hizo algunas señas intentando preguntar eso.

— Yo no vivo aquí—respondió el joven una vez comprendió lo que quería decirle—. Vengo de una tierra cercana que se llama Hufflepuff, trabajo como repartidor de frutas, verduras y otros alimentos. Hufflepuff es una tierra muy fértil, por ello nuestra tierra se encarga de abastecer todas las ciudades y pueblos de la región.

Draco había escuchado hablar de Hufflepuff; en efecto, estaba muy cerca de allí. Pero él necesitaba llegar a Gryffindor que era más lejano.

— Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. En Hufflepuff podrás encontrar un trabajo o si quieres puedo preguntarle a mi patrón si te puede dar trabajo.

Draco sopesó la situación, su única opción era aceptar. Definitivamente no sobreviviría fuera del convento ni un día.

Asintió de acuerdo y Cedric sonrió.

— Está hecho Madre Pomona... —miró al rubio—. Sería mejor si supiéramos tu nombre.

Draco hizo un puchero pensando en cómo decirles su nombre. Entonces se le ocurrió tomar una varita y con ella dibujó en la arena la imagen de la constelación que, decía su madre, era la que lo había nombrado a él.

— Es la constelación del Draco —dijo la Madre Pomona—. ¿Tu nombre es Draco? 

El asintió feliz.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó Cedric—. Inusual pero hermoso. El rubio se ruborizó un poco, jamás alguien había mencionado que su nombre fuera inusual y en el mar, sólo su madre decía que era un nombre hermoso.

Después de eso Draco subió a la pequeña barca de Cedric y juntos viajaron hasta Hufflepuff.

En aquella pequeña ciudad, dónde los tejados eran amarillentos y las personas sonreían todo el tiempo, se dispuso a trabajar con Cedric con la intención de algún día tener la oportunidad de viajar a Gryffindor, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Cedric era el encargado de la distribución de alimentos a varias ciudades y en su extensa lista se encontraba la ciudad donde vivía su amado Harry.

Siete días tuvo que esperar antes de tener la oportunidad de viajar hasta aquella gran ciudad.

— En la Ciudad de Gryffindor se encuentra en castillo del rey que gobierna sobre todas las ciudades de la región —explicó Cedric—. Es allí donde debemos entregar los comestibles, no te distraigas y recuerda, cuando estemos frente al rey o el príncipe debes inclinarte ante ellos. Aunque espero que no los veamos.

Draco asintió comprendiendo.

Está vez el viaje lo hicieron montando un tipo de transporte llamado carreta. Dos caballos arrastraban el artefacto con ruedas y ellos no debían hacer mucho más que dirigirlos.

Para Draco fue una experiencia maravillosa, nunca había visto los árboles de los bosques tan cerca ni había inhalado el aroma fresco que desprendían.

Al anochecer ya se encontraban en aquella ciudad. Draco tenía enormes ganas de correr en todas direcciones y buscar a Harry, pero debía ser prudente, además, no podía dejar a Cedric solo con toda la carga.

Y mientras Draco se acercaba cada vez más a su amado, el rey Lucius furioso porque su hijo los hubiera abandonado dejaba caer una espantosa tormenta por el mar. Al enterarse sobre lo que había hecho su hijo desquitó su enojo con el reino entero. Mientras que el resto, incluyendo a la reina, pensaban con tristeza en el destino de su príncipe.

En palacio real de Gryffindor, Cedric y Draco fueron invitados a tomar una de las habitaciones para los sirvientes, más ellos se negaron, Cedric aseguraba que era mucho mejor pasar la noche en una de las posadas de la ciudad, aunque tenías que pagar por pasar allí la noche, no tenías que preocuparte en cuidar tus modales o tus actos. Era cuestión de comodidad. Y Draco creía en Cedric así que aceptó acompañarlo.

Les fue cedida una habitación para cada uno. Draco se encerró en la que le correspondía y permaneció despierto gran parte de la noche mirando por la ventana, preguntándose dónde podría estar su amado. Tratando de crear un plan que lo ayudara a encontrarlo.

 _Tal vez si le pido ayuda a Cedric_ , pensó el rubio. _Cedric tiene la capacidad de hablar, él podría preguntar a las personas hasta que le dieran la dirección de Harry. De pronto esos ánimos que comenzaban a levantarse por los cielos cayeron en picada estampándose en el suelo y haciendo añicos, si llego frente a él ¿Qué haré? No puedo hablarle y seguramente ni siquiera logró verme, no debe recordar que fui yo quién le salvó la vida. Padrino, tenías razón, esta es una misión suicida. ¿Eso significa que mi destinado es convertirme en espuma de mar sea como sea?_

Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y fue a la cama donde de recostó y se abrazó a la almohada intentando consolarse. Al poco tiempo al fin pudo quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Draco fue despertado por un fuerte golpeteo en las paredes de la posada. Seguramente alguien estaba realizando reparaciones.

Se acomodó las ropas, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se sujetó el cabello en una colega baja; a gusto con su apariencia, salió al balcón para ver qué era lo que sucedía afuera. 

— Eres tú.

Escuchó decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana el final...  
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

En el muelle de la ciudad de Gryffindor, el capitán de un navío a punto de zarpar había decidido cancelar el viaje previsto al ver que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba.

Harry Potter, un joven de dieciocho años de edad, recientemente aceptado en el grupo de tripulantes, resopló frustrado. A pesar de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, aún amaba navegar por el mar y ansiaba con ahínco dicho viaje en específico.

— Vamos amigo —dijo Ronald, un hombre de gran altura; su cabello rojo y las pecas que se esparcían por su cara lo caracterizaban como miembro de una de las familias más pobres y numerosa de la ciudad, la familia Weasley—, te invito una cerveza.

Harry negó.

— Iré a casa, no tengo ánimos para beber.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando a su lado hasta que llegó el momento de desviarse rumbo a la taberna.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta su casa, un piso que rentaba en un edificio de moderada alcurnia en el centro de la ciudad. Allí se recostó en su cama, observando fijamente el techo, esperando por quedarse dormido. Resopló frustrado al no lograrlo. Desde que casi había muerto ahogado no había sido él mismo. Recordaba claramente el festejo a su capitán fallecido. La gran tormenta que los había sorprendido por la noche y al intentar ayudar a otros de sus compañeros había caído al agua, perdiendo el conocimiento casi de inmediato. En el proceso de la caída el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de perder la vida se implantó en su mente con firmeza. Así que cuando cobró el sentido al día siguiente, fue un hecho que había ocurrido un milagro. Ese milagro llevaba una larga y hermosa cabellera dorada.

Lástima que no había logrado captar su rostro, toda una desdicha que no supiera cuál era su nombre.

Al recobrar el sentido por completo había preguntado a las mojas del convento por la bella mujer rubia que lo había salvado.

— La única joven rubia que hay en el convento se llama Luna —dijo la Madre Pomona, Harry le pidió hablar con ella y con gran reticencia la monja le permitió verla, Harry estaba tan emocionado, pero cuando sus ojos se postraron sobre ella la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció. Y no se debía a que Luna no fuera hermosa, sí que lo era, pero ella no tenía esos hermosos ojos grises propios de la bella rubia que aún permanecían en su memoria como una imagen borrosa.

¿Cómo era posible que la joven hubiera desaparecido?

Y desde entonces había deseado volver al convento con la esperanza de que ella al fin haya revelado su identidad. No obstante, habían pasado casi dos meses desde entonces y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, principalmente porque se había anunciado que posiblemente la dichosa mujer rubia no era más que producto de su imaginación.

Pero él estaba seguro de que no era así, ella existía en alguna parte del mundo y él la encontraría.

Al día siguiente Ronald llegó al piso tocando como un loco. Harry abrió la puerta soñoliento y frustrado para dejarlo pasar.

— Necesito que me ayudes ―informó―. Hermione se está quedando en la posada de Madame Rosmerta, voy a ir allá y le pediré que deje de ignorarme.

— ¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí? ―cuestionó Harry después de un momento.

— Tú eres el único que ha subido a los tejados y sabe exactamente cuál es la entrada al edificio.

— ¿Por qué no sólo entras por la puerta?

— Ya intenté, pero Madame Rosmerta me impidió el paso, estoy seguro de que Hermione le pidió que no me dejara pasar. 

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

— De acuerdo, sólo dame tiempo para prepararme.

Treinta minutos después se encontraban trepando las paredes de la posada. Ron había subido primero y en el proceso había hecho bastante ruido, Harry, que iba justo detrás de él, deseó que ningún huésped se diera cuenta. Se detuvo en el cuarto piso esperando que Ron terminara de subir cuando escuchó que alguien se asomaba por el balcón que se encontraba a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y entonces la reconoció.

— Eres tú —dijo Harry— la mujer que me salvó de morir ahogado.

La jovencita en el balcón se sonrojo con furia. Sonrió de una manera encantadora y asintió repetidas veces reafirmando que efectivamente ella era aquella mujer y que era real.

Pero mientras la emoción de haberla encontróado crecía en el corazón de Harry un hecho significativo pinchó en su mente.

La rubia llevaba ropas de hombre, no un vestido cómo debería hacerlo cualquier mujer. Entonces, inspeccionando mejor su apariencia, se dio cuenta de que su salvadora era en realidad su salvador.

¡Oh, sí que era hermoso! Pero dudaba del amor que este le podía ofrecer. Era complicado que se fijara precisamente en él, que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, más la gran sonrisa en el rubio y su lindo rubor provocaron que su valentía superara su inseguridad, así que de un salto llegó al balcón y entró a la habitación.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos haces? ―se escuchó la voz de Ron que aun lo esperaba en el tejado.

— ¡Lo encontré Ron! ―al ver la expresión confundida del pelirrojo agregó―: ¡La persona que me salvó de morir ahogado! ―y con esa última explicación centró su total atención en el rubio. Ronald resopló y se dispuso a continuar su camino por los tejados él solo.

— ¿Como te llamas? ―y la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un puchero.

— Draco, ¿Ya has despertado? ―ese era Cedric.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Draco? ―El rubio asintió y Harry sonrió.

— ¿Draco? ―volvieron a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry no tenía idea de quién podría estar afuera, tal vez el padre del muchacho, así que no perdería el momento a solas que el destino le había ofrecido. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del joven rubio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Se ha cumplido el mayor de mis deseos, encontrar a aquella persona que me salvó de morir ahogado aquella noche y me llevó a tierra para que las monjas pudieran encontrarme ―estrechó en sus brazos al muy ruborizado joven― ¡Qué feliz soy! ―añadió separándose lo suficiente para mirarle nuevamente a los ojos― Te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

Harry frunció el ceño y los inspeccionó de cerca.

— ¿No puedes hablar? ―Draco negó y bajó la mirada triste, posiblemente Harry no querría casarse con él por ser mudo, pero el hombre simplemente besó su frente―. No importa, puedes ser feliz sin hablar, hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer ―y Draco volvió a sonreír.

Después de la declaración Draco abrió la puerta a Cedric quien se sorprendió al ver a Harry dentro de la habitación, este le contó todo, desde que cayó al mar y lo poco que recordaba cuando fue salvado por el rubio. Así Harry se llevó a Draco con él.

El día de su boda fueron echadas al vuelo las campanas de la iglesia; en todos los altares ardía aceite perfumado en lámparas de plata. Los novios, dándose la mano, recibieron la bendición de un sacerdote, tal como la madre de Draco y su padrino habían mencionado. Draco vestía un traje elegante de seda y oro al igual que Harry. Para su luna de miel decidieron viajar a bordo de un pequeño barco que Harry había comprado tiempo antes con el propósito de viajar por el mar conociendo lugares lejanos. Así que, aquella misma tarde los novios se trasladaron a bordo entre el tronar de los cañones y el ondear de las banderas. En el centro del buque habían erigido una soberbia tienda de plata y verde, provista de bellísimos almohadones; en ella dormiría la feliz pareja durante la noche fresca y tranquila. El viento hinchó las velas, y la nave se deslizó,

Al oscurecer encendieron lámparas y los novios bailaron alegres danzas en cubierta. Draco recordó su primera salida del mar, en la que había presenciado una magnificencia y alegría parecida, no imaginando que al final encontraría el amor y un alma inmortal.

Harry se disculpó por un momento, por lo que Draco tuvo la oportunidad de mirar por la borda. En el mar sus amigos miraban hacia arriba con una enorme sonrisa. Él los saludó a todos.

Más allá vio a su madre y su padrino quienes también lo observaban con aprobación.

No le extrañó no ver a su padre, él definitivamente no aprobaría sus decisiones. Era un poco triste, pero no opacaba ni un poco la inmensa felicidad que sintió al ser pareja de Harry.

— ¿Qué miras? ―Harry se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando la barbilla en el hombro del rubio. Draco negó con la cabeza, las sirenas y tritones ya se habían sumergido en el agua.

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a su esposo y tomó con ambas manos su rostro, admiró su belleza por algunos segundos y luego unió sus labios con los ajenos. Si, definitivamente era feliz, con gran seguridad podía pensar que él y Harry vivirían felices para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último fanart de Convallarias, gran artista en serio, tiene sus comisiones abiertas por si alguien se interesa en algo en específico. 
> 
> Originalmente este fanfic fue escrito como un cuento, pero a sugerencia de una amiga lo dividí en varios capítulos, determinando que sólo serían seis con la intención de agregar un fanart por capítulo.
> 
> Les agradezco infinitamente por leer esta historia, pronto publicaré otras que están en proceso de escritura, pero sólo cuando las haya concluido. Así que... nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
